The present invention relates to a wet or safety razor that has an elongated handle and a razor blade unit that is to be mounted on the handle via holding means.
Wet razors of the aforementioned type are known in general. A razor blade unit is customarily mounted on one end of an essentially elongated handle via a fastening means. As is known, such razor blade units comprise a plastic body in which is embedded a single or double razor blade. If a double razor blade is used, the cutting edges of the two razor blades are offset from one another. In EP 0 307 710, similar razor blade units are disclosed where the plastic body together with the razor blades have a wire wrapped around them to form a plurality of adjacent, helical windings, with the wire being guided at least partially in grooves that are formed in the plastic body. With such recent razor blade units, undesired injury to the skin is avoided and better shaving results are achieved.
A number of fastening means are known for mounting the razor blade units to the handle. Customarily, the razor blade units, which themselves have an elongated body, are placed upon an end edge of a handle in such a way that the longitudinal axis of the handle and the longitudinal axis of the razor blade unit extend perpendicular to one another.
However, with the heretofore known wet razors as described above, the handle, which extends essentially perpendicular to the cutting edges of the razor blades, ordinarily gets in the way during a shaving process. For this reason, the heretofore known wet razor is then held too flat, which leads to poor shaving results and hence undesired nicking or cutting of the skin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wet razor that is better suited for shaving in particular areas of the body. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a razor blade unit that is particularly suitable for the inventive razor.